


La marca

by CherryBlossom68



Series: Alfa & Omega [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: Victor siente la necesidad de marcar a su omega destinado pero quiere esperar el momento adecuado.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Alfa & Omega [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	La marca

La marca

Al poco tiempo de aquel celo tan intenso que habían compartido, Victor y Yuuri contrajeron matrimonio. No porque fuera un requisito que ellos quisieran cumplir, sino más bien para conformar a los padres de Yuuri, que ya habían visto frustrados sus deseos de una fiesta de casamiento con invitados y ornamentación cuando su hija mayor, Mari, una beta al parecer muy seria y centrada, se fugó con un bailarín de pole dance que conoció en una despedida de soltera. Así, se había convertido en la compañera del tal Chris Giacometti y había burlado el deseo de sus padres.

En atención a esto Victor, como buen yerno, aceptó hacer una reunión en Hasetsu, en un salón con parque, al que pudieron asistir todos los conocidos que tenían los señores Katsuki, además de algunos familiares a los que les querían tapar la boca, pues todavía eran la comidilla por la fuga pasional de la mayor de sus hijos.

Realmente, la fiesta no fue para los novios, que desde el primer momento demostraron estar totalmente pendientes el uno del otro. Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, unos amigos rusos de Victor, muy cercanos a él y los únicos que quiso invitar, lograron retenerlo para que no frustrara todas las actividades que involucraban al tierno Yuuri y a la ceremonia de casamiento.

En realidad, Yuuri tampoco se las puso muy sencillas. Al igual que su alfa, parecía vivir para este, sólo respiraba su aire y sólo entre sus brazos se sentía completo.

Decir que vivían acaramelados es decir poco. Donde fuera que iba uno estaba el otro, y no les preocupaba que los vieran o los escucharan cuando estaban entregados a la pasión.

El día de su boda no fue la excepción y si bien no hubo inconvenientes en los momentos previos, pues Georgi, Mila y Yuri, los amigos rusos de Victor, a los que se sumó su ex entrenador Yakov, frenaron al peli plata, tan sólo ver a Yuuri vestido con un hermoso traje marfileño hizo que las palmas de sus manos transpiraran y su corazón se acelerara. Para cuando el oficiante les indicó que podían besarse, Victor ya había atacado al omega con un beso profundo que les quitó el aliento, les dejó los labios rojos y húmedos y la entrepierna sumamente sensible.

Luego de algunos saludos de compromiso y las fotos de rigor, los recién desposados se perdieron en una de las habitaciones del salón sin que nadie supiera, a ciencia cierta, en dónde se encontraban.

Fiebre era lo que les agarraba cuando estaban juntos, una necesidad devastadora de entregarse al placer en donde y como fuera. Así, el atractivo alfa se había llevado a su pareja a una habitación apartada, pero en el camino no había podido dejar de rozarlo, de morderlo, de apretar sus redondos glúteos con lujuria contenida, soñando con hundirse cuanto antes en las profundidades cálidas que le brindaba su destinado.

Sentado detrás de una columna, con su espalda apoyada en ella, Victor Nikiforov levantó el rostro hacia el muchacho parado frente a él y, extendiendo la mano, lo atrajo hacia sí, jalándolo suavemente, hasta hacerlo arrodillar entre sus piernas.

Despacio lo giró hasta ponerlo con la espalda apoyada en su pecho y comenzó a levantar con parsimonia los bajos de la camisa de seda marfil que llevaba el omega. Su Yuuri se estremecía entre sus brazos, cuando los tibios dedos de Victor hacían contacto con la piel de su cintura, ascendiendo lentamente hasta alcanzar los suaves botones a los cuales se había hecho adicto. Instintivamente, el nipón se colocó de rodillas, apoyando sus manos adelante y retrocediendo para frotar con descaro su trasero en el bulto que albergaba el pantalón de su esposo. Al mirarlo por sobre el hombro, mientras el peli plateado seguía rozando los pequeños pezones, Yuuri se presentó como la imagen más perfecta del deseo y la lujuria, con los labios entreabiertos y húmedos, los ojos como chocolate derretido, bordeados de un salvaje color vino en torno a la pupila que lo asemejaba a un glorioso íncubo tentando a un permisivo pecador. Cada roce del ruso ponía más color en la piel blanca del chico y la dureza de sus pezones encontraba eco en un frotamiento aún mayor de su trasero sobre la ingle de su pareja.

El pantalón se estaba volviendo imposible de soportar y Victor necesitaba liberar la opresión cuanto antes. Sin embargo, sabía que debía contenerse. El aroma intenso que despedía su omega durante el sexo, despertaba a su alfa interno y lo hacía enloquecer. Y lo menos que quería era asustar al azabache, su pareja destinada. Porque ya lo había notado: había comenzado a experimentar síntomas inconfundibles. Y cada vez se le hacía más difícil resistirlos. En realidad, no era nada extraño. Es más, era algo esperado cuando logran encontrarse un alfa y un omega destinados. Se trataba del simple deseo de marcar a su omega, que se manifestaba con un característico cimbrón que iniciaba en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, ascendía por su columna y se asomaba por su cuello para alojarse en sus colmillos.

Y el cuerpo excitado de su joven esposo, mitad ingenuo, mitad erótico, no era más que un permiso concedido de antemano para marcarlo allí mismo.

Sin embargo, no quiso marcarlo aún, no en esta ocasión, estando ambos escondidos detrás de una columna, en un salón silencioso, a espaldas de quienes estaban más allá, conversando y preguntando por ellos.

Por eso besó su suave nuca, apartando los rebeldes cabellos y depositó un reguero de besos desde allí hasta los carnosos labios del chico. Lamiendo su clavícula, lo obligó a hacer hacia atrás la cabeza para poder besarlo más a gusto, jugando con su tibia y ágil lengua.

Si bien no iba a marcarlo, si daría todo para llevar a los dos al máximo placer. Así le desprendió el cinto y los botones del pantalón, y lo deslizó por las tersas piernas del nipón junto con su ropa interior, hasta dejarlo totalmente desnudo. De este modo pudo apreciar el hermoso trasero que se le ofrecía sin miramientos, lubricado abundantemente. Su boca comenzó a salivar y un dolor intenso hizo que rechinara los dientes. Debió apelar a todo su autocontrol para acomodar su miembro palpitante en la estrecha entrada de Yuuri y hacerlo retroceder hasta quedar enterrado dentro de él de una sola estocada. Con sus manos sobre las caderas de Yuuri, lo ayudó en un suave pero constante movimiento que les permitía frotarse a la vez que emulaba un persistente bombeo. Las manos del omega apenas tocaron su pene, dolorosamente erecto, y se corrió ruidosamente, jadeando el nombre de su esposo y sintiendo el cansancio en las piernas. Ya cerca de acabar, el ruso volvió a experimentar la dolorosa necesidad de marcarlo y, llevándose la mano cerrada en puño a la boca, hundió sus dientes en la base de su dedo índice. Acto seguido, se corrió de una manera descontrolada, llenando el interior de su pareja en varias ocasiones y gruñendo entre jadeos palabras en ruso que hicieron sonreír al adormilado Yuuri.

La sensación de bienestar al formarse el nudo en el interior de su omega sacudió los últimos restos de excitación y enseguida lo envolvió entre sus brazos tratando de ubicarlo de forma que su posición fuera lo más cómoda posible. La cabeza laxa del chico sobre su hombro, dejándose llevar por el sueño lo envolvió en una paz inimaginable para aquel hombre que volvía a su país con mucho más de lo que había traído al llegar a Japón.

Al cabo de un rato, y cuando el nudo ya se había deshinchado y pudieron separarse, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro y se prodigaron caricias mientras arreglaban su ropa y se ponían “más” presentables. De cualquier manera, ya no volvieron a la fiesta, escabulléndose por una salida lateral rumbo al onsen para descansar un rato antes de emprender el viaje a su nuevo hogar.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

—¡Viktor, mira!— exclamaba emocionado el joven desposado, mientras observaba desde la ventanilla el asombroso paisaje que se apreciaba desde el avión que los llevaba al hogar del peli plateado, en Rusia. Ahora, también, “su” hogar.

—Es asombroso el colorido, ¿verdad, amor?— respondía Victor a las exclamaciones de su esposo. — Ese es un campo sembrado y aquel de más allá es un plantío de flores que parece haber sido confeccionado para deleite de las personas que van en avión.

— ¡Es verdad! Desde aquí la vista es perfecta. — Y el omega no cabía en sí de felicidad, deslumbrado por todas las cosas hermosas e increíbles que llevaba experimentando ese día desde temprano.

La llegada al Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, en un día de intensa actividad lo había dejado boquiabierto. Aviones que llegaban y otros que partían casi en simultáneo lo tenían maravillado y su esposo debía arrastrarlo de la mano para que no se perdiera entre el tumulto de gente.

Al llegar allí, ya los esperaba un miembro del personal del aeropuerto con sus pasajes y el comprobante de su equipaje, que ya había sido llevado a la bodega del avión.

A Victor no podía dejar de seducirlo la inocencia del muchacho, que si bien había viajado (estudiaba en Estados Unidos) poseía una capacidad de asombro que hacía que todo le resultara digno de ser visto.

—Muero por esa mirada que le echas a todo, como si lo vieras por primera vez —le dijo el ruso, mientras apretaba la mano del chico y buscaba sus ojos.

—Es que es la primera vez que veo muchas cosas contigo. Es como si viera las cosas de otra manera, como si recién ahora las viera de verdad. — Y al decir eso, el sonrojo más tierno se adueñó de las mejillas del azabache.

Reclinándose en el asiento del avión, Victor se dijo que nunca tendría suficientes palabras de agradecimiento al destino por haberle permitido encontrar a su pareja y que esta hubiera resultado tan encantadora.

El resto del viaje fue sin sobresaltos, aunque hubo un evento en medio que… Bien, se puede decir que un avión es un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro si se le pone ganas y se tiene un espíritu travieso. Lo que, sin duda, no le faltaba al matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki.

La llegada a su hogar, en San Petersburgo, emocionó al peli plateado que alzó en brazos a su omega y lo entró de esa forma a su nueva casa. Verlo recorrer las habitaciones, lanzando exclamaciones de gozo y sorpresa, lo conmovió y no pudo evitar tomarlo por atrás y abrazarlo con desesperación como asegurándose que no fuese un sueño y al despertar se acabara. Cuando Yuuri sintió contra si el cuerpo de Victor estremecido y su cuello húmedo de lágrimas, se volteó para ser él quien abrazara al mayor, murmurando contra su pecho todas las palabras que el otro necesitaba escuchar.

—Te amo, Victor, mi Alfa, mi vida. Y soy la persona más feliz del mundo desde que nos conocimos. No llores que me harás llorar a mí también —le susurró el japonés al ruso mientras levantaba los brazos para quitar las rebeldes lágrimas con sus pulgares de las mejillas de Victor.

—Oh, pequeño, eres todo lo que me hace falta. — Y sonrió de medio lado tratando de quitarle emotividad al momento para no entristecer más a su chico.

Deshaciendo a regañadientes el abrazo, se perdieron en el departamento mientras terminaban de recorrerlo y comenzaban a prestarle atención a su creciente apetito: ya había pasado bastante desde la última vez que comieron y los gruñidos de su estómago así lo atestiguaban.

Como habían llegado apenas unas horas antes, y aún no habían ido a comprar nada decidieron salir a comer afuera. Siempre recordarían que lo que pasó en esa salida los llevó, de la manera más impensada, a vivir uno de los momentos de mayor dicha en su recién estrenada vida de esposos.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Yuuri temblaba agitado, mientras veía a su alfa haciendo intentos vanos por introducir la llave en la cerradura. Con algo de su ayuda lo logró y pudieron ingresar al departamento.

El nipón no se explicaba qué le sucedía a su esposo. Todo había ocurrido en los últimos minutos. Parecía otro, con el rostro enrojecido y el cuerpo calenturiento. Lo peor es que había entrado al departamento casi empujándolo y se había encerrado en el baño desde donde el omega lo podía sentir gruñir mientras abría los grifos de la ducha.

Cuando Yuuri lo hablaba, su esposo parecía ignorar sus palabras, aunque ante su insistencia consiguió que lograra decirle que se mantuviera tranquilo, que lo amaba como a nadie y que sólo debía ir a acostarse y esperar que pasaran unas horas. Luego él saldría y podrían hablar.

Sin embargo, Yuuri no se quedó con eso y se puso a pensar qué podía ser lo que le estuviera pasando a su amado. Su instinto, en un momento, le reveló lo que ocurría: ese hecho que pasa sólo dos veces al año para un alfa, su celo, se había presentado para Viktor. Lo que no entendía el omega era por qué se había encerrado en el baño y no quería verlo.

La respuesta le llegó en un momento, cuando recordó la cicatriz que los dientes de Victor habían dejado en su propia mano cuando, apenas unas horas atrás, había evitado marcarlo en un lugar que no fuera agradable para el omega y donde se sintiera cómodo y protegido.

Sonriendo con ternura, el chico se aproximó a la puerta del baño para hablar con su pareja y tratar de convencerlo de salir. Los sonidos que le llegaron desde adentro cuando se acercó, no le permitieron articular palabra y provocaron en él una reacción tan inesperada como bienvenida.

Victor gemía, jadeaba y gruñía en un intento de desfogar cuanto antes toda su excitación, temeroso de causar algún tipo de daño a su esposo, en un arranque temperamental ocasionado por su celo y ante la cercanía de su destinado.

Pero no contó con que su amado, al oírlo y llenándosele la cabeza con sus eróticos sonidos, había entrado en un celo anticipado que lo tenía removiéndose inquieto del otro lado de la puerta. El aroma del omega en celo se tornó tan intenso que el alfa no pudo seguir ignorándolo. Más cuando la voz de sirena del muchacho, lo llamaba pidiéndole atención.

Los dos se sorprendieron al verse frente a frente luego que el alfa tuviera que abrir la puerta, ante la insistencia de su omega.

Victor tenía el cabello húmedo y pegado a la frente por la intensa transpiración, y su cuerpo desnudo mostraba a las claras que toda su fuerza de voluntad no iba a durar mucho. Los baños fríos no habían ayudado en nada y la certidumbre de que su omega estaba afuera esperándolo había acabado con su escasa resistencia. Y el aspecto del chico no pudo gustarle más. Estaba tan adorable, enrojecido, sudando, con las manos entrelazadas tratando de ocultar su excitación, liberando las fuertes feromonas que lo caracterizaban.

—Una perdición de primavera, eso eres, mi amor — dijo el ruso trayéndolo contra su cuerpo para restregarlo en su creciente erección. Las frutas tropicales y las flores exóticas inundando su olfato.

—Alfa… mi Victor, mi alfa… Hmm… te deseo… —jadeó en su oído el chico.

—Y no hay forma que pueda dejar de enamorarme y de apasionarme por ti. —El aroma a tabaco y licor dulce liberado en oleadas.

Y esto fue lo último que dijeron, la pasión los consumía. Las manos temblorosas del peli plata recorrían el cuerpo de su destinado quien, con una bata que apenas lo cubría se dejó arrastrar a la gran cama en el centro de su cuarto.

Con impaciencia, pero con una inmensa contemplación, cosa rara si se piensa que se trataba de un alfa en celo, un celo intensificado por el de su omega, pero que da una idea del inmenso amor que le profesa al chico, Victor le fue imprimiendo el calor de su cuerpo y su erótico aroma, y dejando marcas de besos desde el empeine de los pies de Yuuri, pasando por la cara interna de sus muslos, para acabar mordisqueando descaradamente su sensual cadera.

A la vorágine de besos y lamidas que el alfa depositaba en el cuerpo de su pareja le correspondían los gemidos a veces contenidos, a veces tan sonoros, que este le devolvía como consecuencia de tanta atención.

Tampoco el omega se quedaba quieto. Con su mano trataba de acariciar la virilidad de su amor como llamándole la atención sobre otra parte de su anatomía que lo precisaba. Y no es que Victor lo ignorara. Era que estaba preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando: su celo, el hecho de haberse adelantado el de Yuuri, y otra vez esa prisa, esa angustia, esa desesperación que tenía origen en su sexo y, ya lo sabía, terminaría en un dolor agudo de sus colmillos que buscarían de calmarse al conseguir marcar a su omega. Temía ser rudo, demasiado apasionado, un bruto que lastimara sin darse cuenta al chico que él creía era frágil como las alas de una mariposa.

Por eso nada lo preparó para la escena que creyó ver pasar en cámara lenta ante sus ojos.

Su Yuuri, su pareja destinada, el chico tímido que casi había arrebatado de su familia en Japón para traerlo consigo a Rusia, estaba haciendo ante él el acto más erótico y sensual que pudo imaginar, y a la vez lo sintió como un acto de fe inmensa y de confianza sin límites. Yuuri, bajándose lentamente la bata para dejar al descubierto su cuello y su clavícula, se presentó ante él, ante su alfa, ofreciéndole a su contemplación el lugar sagrado, el lugar donde la marca, su marca, debía alojarse.

Con el cuerpo al límite, totalmente fuera de sí, con sus fluidos escapando entre los muslos apretados, Yuuri se ofreció a Victor.

Y Victor lo tomó.

Mientras, con suavidad y jadeante expectativa, buscaba afanoso el lugar por el que los fluidos de Yuuri escapaban, con la otra mano repasaba esa misma lubricación por su miembro, endureciéndolo al límite, y con un movimiento rápido y vehemente se introdujo en el interior de su pareja haciéndolo jadear con fuerza y largar el aire contenido en la desesperante espera. Así, mientras acompasaba sus movimientos a la sutil cadencia del omega y se enterraba más profundo en él, pudo sentir con gozo la esperada descarga que lo dejaba vulnerable y lo exponía como el alfa que era. La conocida sensación se hizo presente en sus colmillos y estos quedaron al descubierto. Su lengua, entonces, recorrió la tibia extensión del cuello del omega, dejando a su paso rastros de saliva, demarcando el espacio donde clavaría sus dientes, donde marcaría a Yuuri ante el mundo y ante quien quisiera ponerse por delante, proclamándolos pareja, alfa-omega, unidos para no separarse nunca jamás.

Abandonado al placer, el omega contrajo su esfínter en el momento en que se corría entre alaridos y jadeos, llevándose con él al imponente alfa que de una profunda estocada se fundió en su interior mientras marcaba, en medio de su climax, al nipón que lloraba de felicidad al saberse ya unido indisolublemente a su pareja destinada.

El nudo se expandió dentro de Yuuri, y Victor lamió con inmenso cariño la herida que había causado en el joven mientras seguía volcándose repetidas veces, en ese acto primitivo llevado a cabo por tantos alfas antes de él de asegurarse la preñez de su pareja anudándola y llenándola de su fértil semen.

Cuando la mañana llegó, un rayo de luz que se filtraba por entre las persianas, cubrió a la pareja que descansaba en un apretado abrazo, y fue el único testigo de la consumación de un acto tan trascendental como vital para aquellos dos seres que el destino había decidido hacer que cruzaran sus caminos.

~ Y esto, de seguro, no es el fin…~


End file.
